powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 8: Hayate and Ikazuchi (Wind and Thunder)
is the eighth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It reveals more about the rivalry between the two schools of the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger: the Hayate and Ikazuchi Way Ninja Academies, as well as the Gouraiger's own enigmatic purpose. Synopsis The Hurricaneger try to figure out who the Gouraiger are and what they're after as they fight a Chuunin absorbing the water of Earth. Plot The trio are bummed about the Goraijer. Two of Oboro's robots are playing with a 'ball and a cup' and she scolds them. Mugensai remembers Episode 1 when his students sucked into the skies. Oboro thinks about the Dark Shinobi. Mugensai relates the history of the 500 year rivalry between the two schools. Oboro points out that the two Goraijer have tremendous power, and the Hurricanger remember being beat up. They get some advice from Mugensai. But our trio happily gets excited over the idea of ending the long rivalry between the two schools. They race out with that purpose. Gamajakushi sends out metal tadpoles that suck up all the water. Oboro's robots bring her samples. She puts the tadpoles in green liquid and it sucks it up. It then creates red lasers in the tank. She analyzes it in her computer. The Hurricanger run in a hurry and find the Goraijer. The duo express contempt for the trio's invitation to fight together. The monster arrives, the Hurricanger transform, do their roll call and are wrapped up in chains by the foe. They are levitated and an explosion causes them to fall in the water. They fly out of the water and throw their ninja stars at them. But the foe disappears, hops around, harming them and puts tadpoles on them that explode. The Goraijer watch from a cliff above. He then stomps on them. The two jump into the quarry and transform. It becomes dark and lighting strikes. They present themselves about Kabutoraijer and Kuwagaraijer. They aim their weapons at them, race forward, race past the Hurricanger and fight the monster, surprising the Jakanja. The duo toss the foe away. He throws his tadpoles at them but they put them with their shields and then toss their weapons at him. They fight him with their weapons and form the Double Gadget. The trio are happy to cheer. But Oboro and Mugensai are a bit doubtful. Sargain is upset his robot is down, Wendinu sends down the Copy Giant and it becomes Gamajakushi. The Shinobi Machines are called and form Senpuujin. Tadpoles are thrown on them and explode. Oboro frets and comes up with an idea. They combine the Goat Crusher and Tortoise Hammer to create the Goat Hammer. They smash away the tadpoles and finally destroy him. The water is returned. The trio go up to the duo. Ikkou says not here to be their pals. Ikkou steps forward, passing a bewildered Yousuke. His brother Isshu soon joins him. They explain a world with water would be bad, and that was the only reason they had fought the monster. They weren't made to protect the world. When our heroes demand a better explanation, the two give one. Tao Zanto has been listening, and he thinks he understands them now. But heroes are only confused as the two continue speaking of the rivalry between the schools. They will continue to fight the trio, they protest. Tao Zanto speaks across the lake, bringing the attention of his five warriors and sends out a huge transport orb to bring the pair in. While our trio gape in anguish. The duo transform, shocking Oboro and her father and then they board the transport orb. Yousuke screams at them, but it is far too late. They are gone. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *TV Announcer: Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 10, . *'Viewership': 7.1% *'Opening': The first scene with the Gouraiger unmasks them, revealing the Kasumi brothers. *'Space Ninja File': Water Absorbing Ninja Gamajakushi DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 2 features episodes 5-8.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita